Breaking
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin has broken everything else, but only Belle can break his curse.


__**Breaking**

****Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: I am being constantly bothered by the typical life problems.

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC.

A/N Rumpelstiltskin has broken everything else, but only Belle can break his curse. This is my answer to the following prompt:

_what if, whenever rumpel was crying-u know towards the end of 'skin deep' when he puts the teacup on the pedestal thing- Belle just bursts in and it's like *super happy and extremely dramatic reunion!* I know it's a stretch and highly unlikely.. But just imagine! He's all sad and crying what's left of his heart out and thinking all these heartbreaking thoughts, and then- BAM! she's not dead! And she loves you! I've imagined this a bunch of times but alas! I lack the ability to write-good- stories. Point is I would LOVE to see this happen, but of course u could change this however u want. :) please pardon my rambling, I know u asked for a prompt not a chapter summary :) so yeah please consider my ridiculously long prompt! :D_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_"She died." _

Regina's words continued to echo in his head, even after he had made the witch leave.

They shot through his heart like electricity- until he thought he could _hear_ the shattering _snap_ of his heart breaking. _What had he done? What had he caused?_

Rumpelstiltskin was shaking with his rage. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known her fool of a father would have never accepted her once she had been tainted by the _beast._

His power was reacting to his anger- he could feel the surge of electricty at his fingertips. Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to destroy her father.

And himself.

But there was something else- another feeling hidden beneath is anger. He felt empty, almost like a part of him was missing.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but when he had sent Belle away, the reality of what he had done had never really hit him.

A part of him had believed with _utter conviction _that he would see her again. She was still alive...maybe one day she would come back.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

The world around him blurred. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were stinging, and his throat had become tight.

He clawed at his shirt, trying to loosen it's grip on his neck. It was like a noose had fallen over his head.

Rumpelstiltskin was dying. He knew it. That was the only possible explanation for what was happening to him.

He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. His head was _pounding._

_"What have I done?" _His voice came out in a rasp.

He stumbled toward the glass cabinet on the other side of the room, his knees shaking beneath him.

He had the empty heart...all he was missing was the chipped cup.

He flung the glass doors open, not noticing the tiny shards of glass spewing over his arms. _The glass was fragmenting_...it was shattering, but this time it wasn't breaking because of his_ anger_. The glass was breaking because of his _sorrow. _

Rumpelstiltskin gently handled the tiny cup, purposely moving slowly to make sure he didn't break it.

He had broken everything else- the glass, Belle...his heart.

He couldn't allow the cup to break too. It was all he had left of her.

And it was woefully incomplete.

He crossed the room on wobbly knees, determined to place the cup in it's rightful place.

He moved the ruby-studded golden chalice aside, and set the chipped cup down in its new home.

A hot tear trailed down his face, followed by another, and _another.._.

The Dark One _never_ cried.

But now, _now_ he was_ crumbling._

The door to the Dark Castle swung open behind him, but Rumpelstiltskin did not move to close it. He _dared_ Regina to walk back into his home again.

He would quite like to tear her skin from her face. He could turn her into straw-then spin her into gold...

" Thank goodness _she's_ finally gone," A cheeful voice said," I thought she'd never leave."

Rumpelstiltskin spun around, his heart stuttering in his chest,"_ Belle?_!"

The girl in question smiled at him, a basket of straw in her arms,"Yes?"

Rumpelstiltskin had crossed the room in less than a second.

"_How_? How is this possible?" He asked, his voice breaking as he studied Belle. Her clothes were tattered and torn, and bruises and cuts decorated her pale skin.

But it was Belle. _Alive._

She just shrugged, placing the basket on the floor at his feet. He watched her carefully- taking in the deep cuts on her arms and her shaking hands.

Rumpelstiltskin covered her hand with his own, trying to stop her trembling.

But instead he found himself enveloping her in his arms.

Her tears soaked his shirt as she tried to explain," The Queen was there when I got home- she had convinced my father to do these horrible things..."

" I know dearie," He whispered, holding her tighter," I am so sorry. You were right, _you were right about everything._"

Belle stared up into his face, her happiness eclipsing all of her pain," _Everything?_"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at her," Everything."

He pulled her closer to him, until her lips were only inches from his," And I believe we had a _deal_...something about you staying with me forever, if I remember _correctly_."

Belle's eyes roamed his face, studying his lips before focusing on his eyes," Are you going to break our deal this time, Rumpelstiltskin?"

His answer was the touch of their lips-all of their curses were breaking now.

* * *

A/N This is a bit strange, and I am deeply sorry for any mistakes. My entire family is conspirng to keep me from writing...and this fic was written in haste.

**If you would like to prompt me, please private message me your prompt or leave it in a review! I'll take anything from summaries, to songs, to pictures, to short phrases. **

Anyway, _Please_ review, if you know what I mean.


End file.
